The Irony of Love
by blueflamesofsadness
Summary: A MXD FLUFF!Post destiny: Miriallia Haww was a good girl. So why was she suddenly thrown into this world of death and destruction? Slowly she finds out that life isn't fair and that love can come from the most unexpected places TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hello everyone!**

**heres a quick MD fanfic...its a oneshot turned...umm...twoshot? this will be a short one, only two chapters. Its an idea I've been working on for a while and its finally making it's way here! The first chapter is more a prelude than anything...its my many interpretations of the MD relationship XD BTW the first chapter is a review of GS with a little GSD...more of the actual DM moments will comein the second chapter. Still worth the read!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**this is dedicated to my BFF who got me into anime in the first place...this is her favourite couple! XD**

**disclaimer: i don't own GS/Destiny**

* * *

Miriallia Haww had always been a good girl. She had gotten straight A's all her life and had graduated to university at the mere age of 16 with a full scholarship. She had met many friends there who were also good people. She was a popular girl but she never talked down to the 'less popular' people. She tried to get her friend Fllay Allster to be kind to the boys who fawned over her. She had a boyfriend who she loved and was loved by. She was kind to everyone and in return was respected by everyone.

So why is it such good people end up involved in war? Why is it that Miriallia Haww, a good girl who had never wronged anyone in her life ended up surrounded by death and destruction? What did she do to deserve a part in this twisted world of hate and anger?

The answer? Nothing. She did nothing to deserve this, but she was there anyway. Why? Because life isn't fair.

Miriallia Haww was suddenly thrown into this life. She was suddenly introduced to the real world; a world where fait is cruel and where people act on jealousy and mislead ambition.

Suddenly Miriallia found herself struggling to stay afloat and not to drown and be swallowed up by this ocean of hate. Miriallia found herself treading water, watching her friend Kira fight the war…watching him stain his clean hands with blood. She felt helpless, if she couldn't help her friends then what could she do?

That is when she did it.

She stopped treading water and started to swim.

Miriallia Haww became a crewmember aboard the revered Archangel. She soon found that her hands too were no longer clean. Miriallia didn't kill anyone directly…but she played a part in the death of thousands. She watched as some of her friends sank into the ocean of hate while others flailed around helplessly…unaware that they float.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Things started to go wrong.

Suddenly the person Miriallia cared about most in the whole world, her boyfriend Tolle was taken away. Suddenly her group of six friends was reduced to four.

Kira was dead.

Tolle was dead. She loved Tolle.

And that was when Miriallia Haww began to sink. She did not struggle, she didn't try to swim, and instead she willed herself down, down into the depths of hatred. She sank so deep that it threatened to overwhelm her.

That is when her savoir came. He came in the most unusual way.

It happened when she had hit rock bottom. Her hatred clouded her judgement. All she could think about was the fact that Tolle was _dead _and the coordinators had killed him. They were no longer human in her eyes…they were monsters. They killed and devoured anyone that wasn't like them…even if that person was one of _them_.

The day after Tolle died Miriallia met _him_.

It wasn't romantic- it was far from it. It wasn't love at first site-more like hate. Their story wasn't a fairytale.

He said things. Cruel, heartless things…but he didn't know. He didn't realize he had set of the bomb inside her, a bomb waiting to explode. So the next time she met him she took the knife from his food tray and she attacked him. Attacked the _monster._ She would rid the world of them, one at a time. She would start with him.

But something happened. In her rage she lunged at him, and he fell out of the bed. He hit his head and it started to bleed. He _bled_. She couldn't help but ask herself…_do monsters bleed? _

But none of that mattered. He had KILLED Tolle. Tolle was never coming back. Tolle was twice the man this guy would ever be.

He didn't deserve to live.

But as Miri readied herself for the final blow the door opened. She felt a man's arms grab her and pull her away from the captive. She screamed. She had to do it now! If not she probably would never get the chance! She felt the tears flow.

She had sunk. She felt worse than she ever had in her whole life, she had hit rock bottom.

Then she had heard the click of a safety. She had looked up to see Fllay aiming a gun at the man. She saw the look in Fllay's eyes…hatred. Pure hatred. She heard Fllay's words. _Coordinators don't deserve to be alive! _

She remembered Kira, sweet kind Kira. She remembered how Tolle had always stuck up for Kira…a coordinator. Then she remembered the man's blood.

He was alive.

He was human.

What happened next was hard to remember. All Miriallia remembered was a rush of oxygen into her water-filled lungs as she broke the surface of the water once again. And then she saved him. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was her selfish desire for redemption. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to be like Fllay. Maybe it was the fact that the monster wasn't really a monster. He was human.

But she did it.

And she didn't regret it. Not as she was pulled away or as he was transferred to the brig. Not that night. Sure she had second thoughts. But she realized something.

Killing him wouldn't have fixed anything. It wouldn't have brought Tolle back. It would only add to the number of people who's loved ones weren't coming home. The number of people left behind.

She debated suicide.

But something held her back; her need to know the truth. She needed to know if the man she had tried to kill was _the one_. She needed to know if he had killed Tolle.

So she had gone the brig and found him lying in the only occupied cell.

Her heart had started to race and her breathing had become loud and heavy. He had heard her.

He sat up bolt upright on his thin bed and looked at her, meeting her eyes.

Suddenly she had turned away in fear, ready to run. He had stopped her and asked her a question, '_where was your…boyfriend when…' _

She could tell where this was leading. Her need to know the truth had made her answer his question.

_It wasn't me. _

Those three simple words had set her free. Free of the weights weighing her down. Why? She didn't know. Tolle was still dead so why did it make her feel better to know it wasn't him.

_What's the matter? You might as well get it over with if you came to kill me. _

Those words he spoke her with no emotion had crushed her heart. She felt guilty for some reason; she didn't know why…it was a war after all.

But that didn't stop the guilt.

So before she had left she had whispered the two simple words that made her feel a little better.

She could have apologized. But she didn't.

_Thank you. _

She could have sworn she saw him smile, a confused look in his eyes.

But he didn't know the meaning behind those words.

_Thank you for saving me from drowning. _He wouldn't understand. After all he had been a jerk to her, even she didn't know how he had done it.

But he had.

Later she had learned his name was Dearka Elthman. She had got to know him a bit, but not too well. He was a prisoner after all and she was his captor.

That was until Alaska.

They're lives were thrown away by their government. They were deemed worthless and disposable. Then Kira had saved them yet again (his return was bittersweet for Miriallia. She was glad to see him alive but at the same time…seeing him confirmed without a doubt that Tolle was dead.)

So they had deserted.

The strange thing was, they were deemed traitors. For saving their won lives!

That was how the Archangel joined the Orb forces. It was then decided to set the prisoner free.

There had been some confrontation (and confusion on his part) but eventually she had sent him on his way.

Then the true battle had started. They had fought as hard as they could. They had fought for their lives.

The battle hadn't been without its surprises. The arrival of a brand new mobile suit was among them. Miriallia felt a lump in her stomach as she saw it…and the way Kira reacted to it.

But maybe the most unexpected of them all was the return of Dearka, this time fighting to protect them…to protect her.

After the battle Miri had met the man who had killed Tolle.

But she couldn't hate him, as hard as she tried she just couldn't.

He was Kira's friend.

He was _Dearka's _friend.

But it was still unsettling. She had cried…and she had yelled at Dearka.

But she shouldn't have. It wasn't his fault.

But he had followed her anyway…he had tried to comfort her.

He told her he _loved_ her. It had been a bad time. She had laughed in his face…then collapsed, crying, into his arms.

And that was how it started. One of the strangest loves possible.

Eventually the war was stopped by the Three Ship Alliance…by them. They had saved the world.

After the war Miriallia and Dearka had stayed together in Orb for a while…but their relationship was strained. Their time together was blissful. Dearka turned out to be romantic at times and could always make her laugh. He had told her a few times that he loved her but she had never told him. Still they enjoyed their time together.

So why you ask was their relationship strained?

People talked.

The war may have been over but it had not been won. This meant plenty of tension remained between Coordinators and Naturals. Even in the neutral country of Orb the tension was noticeable. The number of Coordinators was beginning to dwindle as most of them took off to the PLANTS in fear of another war. This left extra pressure on the ones that chose to stay.

Their blended relationship wasn't exactly a popular idea.

But why did that matter…they loved each other right?

Well love may be blind but it isn't deaf. No matter how much they loved each other they couldn't block out the whispers…both from others and within themselves.

Neither of their parents really liked the idea of them going out. Especially Dearka's parents. As members of the Supreme Council they didn't think too kindly of Naturals.

All these stresses were noticeable in the relationship.

They started feeling uncomfortable being in public together…it was too hard to ignore all the stares.

They couldn't even watch TV together without coming across awkward situations.

One day the pressure was too much.

Miriallia Haww broke up with Dearka Elthman. He left for PLANTS not long after, his parents praising him for getting rid of the 'natural scum'. Dearka just ignored it…they were rubbing a raw wound.

They didn't see each other for over two years. They next time they met Dearka was once again fighting for ZAFT. Miriallia was once again with the Archangel.

But once again Dearka came to her aid.

This time they met in a formal matter.

There were some awkward moments but they never let it get in the way of the battles.

Once again the Three Ships Alliance stopped the war.

But not without it's toll. They were all burnt out- both mentally and physically. If another war came, they might not be able to stop it again.

Miriallia and Dearka parted once again after the war, and didn't see each other for 2 long years.

Until a single phone call changed everything…

* * *

**a/n: ok and now the fun begins!**

**the next (and last) chapter will come soon but I have to update Love, Lies and Laughter first.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (I want to know if you guys want the second chapter!!)**

**bfos**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hey guys**

**heres part 2! hope you like it becasue it took me forever to write!**

**disclaimer: i don't own GS/ Destiny**

* * *

_thoughts_

**_Television broadcast_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

Miriallia Haww looked around her one-bedroom apartment. It was early, only 4:30am but she couldn't sleep. Slowly she made her way over to her couch, cradling the mug of coffee in her hands. She didn't bother to turn on any lights she just sat cross-legged on the couch, tucking her bare-feet under her legs. She was wearing only her flannel orange nightgown and a pink blanket draped over her slight shoulders.

She shivered despite the blanket and raised the hot brown liquid to her lips. It did little to sooth the chills running up and down her spine. The silent room and the still air were frightening her, even though she was used to them and she felt a sharp pang of loneliness…as if her heart had been ripped out. Miriallia puzzled over these feelings but she couldn't shake them. She began to shake and shiver and she had to place her mug onto the coffee table so as not to spill. Slowly she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, struggling unsuccessfully to control her breathing as her heart started to race.

_A shower…that should help. _She thought, slowly rising, the cold hardwood cool against her bare feet.

Miriallia undressed then stepped into the shower, setting it on the hottest temperature. She then stood under the showerhead, enjoying the feeling if the hot water running over her body, stinging slightly. She stood there for a long time. She lost track of time as the let the water warm her body and watched the steam cloud the air of the bathroom.

A while later (she had no idea how long) she stepped out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed. She shivered as the cool air hit her but the feeling from earlier was gone. She rapped herself in a towel and began to towel-dry her golden-brown hair.

Miriallia listened as the birds began to wake as she slowly dressed herself in her favourite orange dress. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, content with what she saw. Besides the slight bags under her eyes there was no sign of her earlier fear or her bad sleep.

Miriallia then made her way back to the family room, turned on the news and picked up her now-cold coffee. As she poured it down the sink Miri turned when a news story caught her attention.

**_"Breaking news: A group of ZAFT soldiers working for the Orb peacekeeping corporation were attached today by a group of people claiming to be members of the recently dispatched blue cosmos._ **_**One man is now dead, two are in critical condition and another man was sent to hospital with non-life-threatening injuries. We will update you when more information becomes available…"** _

Miriallia didn't know why this caught her attention- there had been many attacks by rebel groups lately. Miriallia had gotten used to hearing about them. But this attack stood out. Why? She couldn't put her finger on it.

Miri shrugged off the feeling and set about making herself breakfast.

* * *

Not even an hour later the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Miriallia answered.

**"Hello Miriallia Haww?"**

"Yes?" Miri tried unsuccessfully to recall where she had heard the voice on the end of the line. The masculine voice was cool, calm and collected.

**"This is Yzak Joule."** He responded in a weary voice.

"Yzak?" Even to her own ears her voice sounded surprised. And for good reason! She hadn't seen or talked to Yzak Joule since the war had ended and even then they never really talked. After all they only knew each other through Dearka.

So why would he be calling her this early in the morning?

How did he even get her number?

There was only on sensible answer…

Dearka.

"Yzak if Dearka put you up to this you can just go ahead and tell him that for the last time I'm not getting back together with him!" She whispered in a deadly tone, her voice echoing through the still, silent room.

Miriallia heard a sharp intake of breath and then there was a pause on the other end of the line and for a moment she thought he had hung up.

"Yzak?" She prompted questioningly as he still didn't answer.

She heard him heave a great, shuddering breath as if composing himself. **"There has been an accident."** His voice was nearly unrecognizable as the Yzak she knew, it was emotional and he sounded exhausted.

Miriallia gasped, a huge intake of breath that seemed to burn her throat, "What?"

**"Oh come on Miriallia you heard me! There was an…an ACCIDENT."** Yzak snapped his voice cracking on the last statement.

_Dearka. _

That was the only reason Yzak would be the one phoning her. Suddenly her mind was in a panic and she started to shake, her knees buckled and she sunk to the floor, shivering violently. She remembered her feeling earlier and dread washed over her like ice-cold water, only serving to increase her shaking. "No…" She whispered her voice quivering slightly. "Orb?"

It wasn't even a question, but Yzak understood the single word uttered in total terror. **"Ya" **He responded hesitantly.

Miriallia's mind froze. She couldn't think. Her mind recalled the news broadcast from earlier _'One man is now dead.' DEAD._

NO he wasn't. Dearka was not dead.

But even as she told herself the terror gripped her body, penalizing her in fear.

He couldn't die. She didn't want to be alone again. _All alone…_

"Yzak…is…is he…" She struggled to find the words.

_Is Dearka dead? _

The words sounded so cold…so definite that they scared her.

**"No…"** Yzak sounded hesitant like he was trying not to get her hopes up. **"He's not dead."**

Miriallia sighed relief flooding through her like a rush of warm water to her frozen limbs. But something in his tone scared her. Something that said there was a 'but' to come…that he was trying to break it to her gently.

"Yzak what is it?"

**"I…you should come down here."**

His answer surprised her…what could be so horrible that even the blunt Yzak Joule couldn't tell her over the phone?

"O…ok." She responded unsure of what to say.

**"Come to the 5th floor."** He hesitated, **"We'll tell you everything then."**

And then he hung up.

Miriallia just sat there, in the middle of her living room floor staring at the phone in her hands.

Then she got up and headed to the closet to find her shoes.

She could feel a storm brewing, but whatever it was it couldn't be that bad.

Dearka was alive.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Within 20 minutes Miriallia was entering the main doors of the hospital. She walked up to the front desk and smiled weakly at the friendly looking secretary. 

"How can I help you?" She asked smiling.

Miriallia fidgeted slightly, "Could you please inform me which room Dearka Elthman is in? I was told he is on floor five.."

Miriallia studied the other girl's face intently; looking fro any clue in her face as to Dearka's condition…sympathy, sadness, reassurance…_anything. _

But none was offered as the other girl smiled at her, "Just a moment please." She then swivelled her chair to face her computer and type something into the monitor. She quickly turned back to Miriallia and smiled again, "Mr. Elthman is in room 201. When you get off the elevator turn right and it is the last room on your left." Then she smiled and turned to the person behind Mirialllia.

"And how may I help you?"

Miriallia turned away from the desk and started to slowly make her way towards the elevator. The dread that had been suppressed was starting to rise to the surface again but she pushed it down, determined to be strong and confident _for Dearka. _

She pressed the up button on the elevator and waited, watching the numbers count down as the elevator descended. The elevator made a beep as it reached her floor and grinded to a halt. The door 'pinged' and then flew open. Miriallia was about to step inside when the occupants of the elevator rushed out. a girl with tear-stained cheeks was clutching the arm of a black-haired boy. The girl's expression was totally crushed and the boy at her side had a face void of expression. Miri got the impression that he was trying to be strong for her.

Miriallia then turned and made her way into the elevator and pushed the button that would take her to the 5th floor.

The ride up the elevator seemed like it took forever but eventually the door swung open on the 5th floor. Remembering the secretary's directions she turned to her right and headed towards the end of the hall. Her brain barely registered the nurses bustling too and fro; her only focus was her destination and the man she would find there.

Miriallia reached the door at the end of the hall and pause, uncertain. _Should I knock? _

She decided against it and was just about to open the door when it opened. It startled her and she stumbled back.

Out of the room stepped two men. On of them she recognized as Yzak Joule. His arm was in a sling and his usually immaculate hair was dishevelled. He had dark bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted.

Miriallia didn't recognize the man at his side. He was tall and dressed in a doctor's smock. His face was grim and his eyes emotionless.

"Ms. Haww I presume?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Miriallia could only nod, her voice suddenly gone.

"I'm Dr. Horcaf. Could you please follow me to my office? I'll brief you on Mr. Elthman's condition there." Then he turned and started heading the opposite way, not even waiting for an answer.

Miriallia looked at the door desperately. She wanted to see him. She _needed_ to him.

But before she could open the door Yzak had placed his hand on her shoulder and started to steer her after the doctor. Miri was about to protest when she caught Yzak's gaze. He was pleading with her to just listen to what the doctor had to say.

It scared her.

She remembered Yzak as a strong, bossy individual who hated to show weakness. Yet here he was pleading with her.

So she followed.

* * *

They ended up in a small office right across from the elevator she had exited just seconds before. It was white. Everything was a glaring, immaculate white. Miriallia squinted slightly at its offal brilliance. 

The doctor wasted no time and quickly turned to face them. "How much has Mr. Joule informed you on Mr. Elthman's condition?"

"Not…not much..." Her voice was barely audible over the quiet whirring of the sealing fan.

The doctor sat down behind a large desk (one of the few things in the room that wasn't white…it was mint green) and gestured to the two chairs opposite him. "You might want to have a seat."

Miriallia hesitantly sat down in one of the seats and Yzak took the other.

The doctor wasted no time getting down to business. "Mr. Elthman was working in Orb with Mr. Joule when they were attacked. Mr. Joule got out with only a broken arm while Mr. Elthman has a broken collarbone and a crushed right leg. His collarbone has been set and we have just reconstructed his leg in surgery."

The doctor paused to let it all sink in.

Miriallia looked at him in confusion. _Was that all? _She thought. She nearly allowed herself to feel relief but it was squashed as the doctor continued.

"I know that you are probably asking yourself why you are here. The truth of the matter is that Mr. Elthman was hit in the head which caused a great deal of internal bleeding."

Miriallia gasped…"Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor continued as if he hadn't heard, "We managed to stabilize the bleeding but Mr. Elthman has yet to regain consciousness."

"What?" Miriallia asked, not sure of what she had heard.

"Mr. Elthman is in a coma."

His bluntness surprised Miriallia. How could he say something like that so…easily? But one question jumped out at her.

"When will he wake up?"

The doctor paused, letting the gravity of the situation sink in. "We are not sure. It could be today, next week or next year it all depends on the area in which the bleeding was started. We have yet to confirm."

Miriallia looked at him with a blank expression, "But he will wake up right?"

The doctor sighed, "I have no way of saying for sure."

Miriallia gasped, "what do you mean?" She asked in a terrified whisper.

"It is important for you to understand…he may not wake up at all."

* * *

Miriallia didn't remember walking back to the room. She was aware of Yzak beside her and the sound of ambulance sirens and a woman screaming in agony. 

She didn't cry.

She was past crying. The terror she felt overwhelmed her senses. She tried to stay positive; telling herself over and over again that Dearka _would _wake up and that he _would _come back to her. But no matter how hard she tried the doctors words kept repeating in her mind, seared their by the fear that overwhelmed her body, _'He may not wake up at all' _She stared at the door…a few steps and she'd be there

_'…Not wake up…'' _

She'd be alone. All alone…

_Again. _

She stared at the door again…they were there. She wanted to turn and run but she couldn't. She needed to see him…

So Miriallia Haww opened the door to the dreadful room. What she saw next would be burned in her mind forever.

There was only one bed in the mint-green room. It took Miri a minute to recognize the occupant of the room. He was lying in the bed with his eyes closed and an almost serene expression on his usually expressive face. Tubes ran from every direction and what seemed like a dozen machines monitored his vitals. An ugly gash ran over his collar where they had set it. Luckily his blanket was covering his leg.

Miriallia sank into the chair at the side of the bed and looked at the man she loved. He looked so frail that it scared her. She felt tears start to roll down her cheeks as she reached out with a shaking hand to brush the blonde hair out of his still face. Then she took his limp and in her own relishing in the fact that it was warm and very much alive.

At some point she remembered the door opening and closing as Yzak left to go get some sleep (after all he too was injured) leaving her alone with Dearka. She just sat there for what felt like hours; stroking his hand and searching his face for any sign of the Dearka she knew shining through.

At one point a nurse came in to check that all the equipment was in working order. Miriallia turned to the nurse, her voice shaking, "Can he hear me?" She asked. At first she thought the nurse didn't hear but when she turned to look she saw the nurse looking thoughtful.

"There is no way to be sure. So can, so can't it depends on the patient."

The nurse left, leaving them alone once again.

So it was then Miriallia started to talk.

At fist she talked about meaningless things; the weather, sports scores, T.V. shows, but it felt strange to talk about such things with the gravity of the situation.

So for a while she sat in silence again studying the face she loved so much. She felt her love for this man threaten to overwhelm her.

"Dearka I'm sorry…I'm really sorry," she sobbed. "I love you, I really do…I just…wasn't…strong enough. I couldn't handle the pressure. I felt that if everyone expected it not to work out then it probably would. I was scared of where this would take us…would we have loved each other so much that we didn't even notice the stares? Or would we hide away and fear the judgement of others? Were we strong enough to survive the scrutiny? Or would we crumble and turn on each other? And after all that was going on…would we still love each other? Could we love each other?

"I was scared of the answers, scared of loosing you. That is why I did what I did…I was afraid of being abandoned again…I was afraid of this." She drew in a shaking breath and desperately searched his face for some response. When none came a fresh wave of tears and choking sobs hit her…she had never been so scared in her life. Not even when Tolle died.

_…Died… _

_Tolle died. _

_Even thought she had loved him he had died. _

But that wouldn't happen to her twice _would it? _

_What if Dearka didn't wake up? _

She couldn't bare the thought, "Dearka…I…couldn't bare to lose you…it would...break me…I couldn't go on living…please don't make me go through this…again…Please Dearka!" She managed between sobs, her voice raising in desperation.

"Dearka I…I…I love you. I love you." She did. She loved him. Why had it taken her this long to admit to this? She laughed a bitter laugh. _How ironic. _How ironic that she had finally admitted it when there was a chance that he would never know. How ironic that it had taken such a grave situation to realize such a wonderful thing.

But the thing that terrified her most was the chance that Dearka might die without ever even knowing her true feelings. He might die alone.

Then reality hit her.

She had always been so scared, always felt so alone. He had always been so strong, so optimistic…but was he really? Dearka was human…there was no way the killing hadn't gotten to him. Was he lonely? Had she been so rapped up in her own grief that she had missed his?

He had gone through the death of friends, the betrayal of others and had even had to betray his own friends. But she had never thought about that. She had been too rapped up in Tolle's death.

Tolle…

She had always been so focused on the grief of Tolle's death. She had always compared Dearka to Tolle. She had taken her grief and pain out on him.

But he had never complained.

He had been there through all her pain. He had supported her…_he understood her._

Yet she had been insensitive to his pain, his imperfections…

She felt a tidal wave of guilt wash over her and she felt tears flow down her cheeks. She slowly watched the tears stain the white blanket, soaking into it and then expanding. She squeezed eyes red from crying together, trying to stop the tears. It only served to increase her sobs as her shoulders shook un-controllably racked with gasping sobs.

Then she felt a soft touch on her cheek and opened her eyes to see a hand caressing her cheek. Her hand made its way to her cheek as if it had a mind of its own. She covered the hand with her own pressing it against her cheek.

Then she remembered.

The hand…who's hand?

"Dearka!" She breathed almost scared to get her hopes up.

But then she looked down at him and it looked like nothing had changed.

But it was his hand.

"Dearka? Are you awake? If you can hear me I want you to know…" A new fit of sobs racked her body as she struggled to finish, "I love you Dearka. I always have. And I…I need you to stay with me Dearka ok? Because…I couldn't live without you Dearka, so please…" Her voice was quiet now barely a whisper between the sobs, "Please don't leave me!"

She heard a sound come from his throat. It was a reassuring sound…like her was shushing her, telling her it would all be ok. She looked at him and noticed something shining on his face.

_His eyes! _

The light was reflecting off his eyes, barely even open she had missed them earlier. She saw the corners of his mouth pull up slightly into a barely-noticeable smile. He murmured again but Miriallia still didn't understand. He frowned slightly, frustrated at feeling so helpless but she just smiled at him "Its ok Dearka" She gave him a watery smile of reassurance.

She was on cloud nine

This day had gone from a nightmare to a dream.

She was so happy it threatened to overwhelm her.

He then weakly took her hand in his own and pulled it down to her chest placing it over her heart. He smiled and then drew it back towards himself placing their joint hands over his.

Her looked at him and smiled tears of joy running down her cheeks. She wanted to hug him but she knew it would hurt him so instead she drew forward and gently placed her lips over his own. It was short and sweet but it was a promise. A promise of more to come, a promise of tomorrow and of forever.

"I love you too Dearka."

Then he sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, Miriallia stroking his hand all the while.

* * *

**A/n: well this is different from anything else I've even written….. **

**I'll leave it there and let you guys decide how it turns out . .**

**I want to know what u guys think considering this is my first 'twoshot' **

**Hope this satisfies all u MXD fans out there :S **

**Plzzzzzz REVIEW!!!! **

**((It may inspire me to write another, better MXD fluff)) **

**bfos**


End file.
